


Light Up The Stars

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [64]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Wren suddenly realised they would be coming home to a war.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Light Up The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 18 'interstellar'
> 
> references the Ryuka and Broken Cycle fanfic canon

When they came home, Wren realised, it would probably be to a raging interstellar war. Driven by the meddling of the saboteurs from Earth on a fundamental level, Algol was going to be defending itself in a battle of existential life and death against its neighbouring solar systems. If they were lucky, the Alisia III would actually be recognised as untainted, friendly forces. 

There wasn't much that the ship could actually do in a war, never mind the five or so heroes aboard it. There were only small lasers and security drones for self-defence against occasional pirates. A few years ago there'd been a duel between two of the ships after one was taken over and, while both had survived, they hadn't fully recovered and certainly weren't battle-ready.

They had one option, one thing on the ship powerful enough to make any difference in a battle of those numbers, but it was almost not worth thinking about. It would involve meddling with the exact same forces that had already nearly wiped out the entire ship, had caused just as much corruption and hatred and death. 

No, there had to be another weapon they could use to fight the coming war.


End file.
